Las mujeres son terribles
by Daeelia
Summary: " Definitivamente...las mujeres cuando se enfadan son terribles... era increíble que nuevamente tuviera aquél pensamiento que, de nuevo era certero." Porque cuando se trataba de no una, sino dos mujeres y su casamiento hay que tener una gran paciencia [Reto de Asondomar para para el foro "Proyecto 1-8"]
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos/as, nuevamente! Antes que nada, le debo una disculpa a . por publicar increíblemente tarde y sólo el primer capítulo; entre que soy despistada por naturaleza, mal internet, cerebro que no quiere estrujar ideas y ganas vacilantes ha hecho que sea una irresponsable de primera (?). Así que trataré (como ya dije hace ya mucho) de ponerme las pilas. Sin más les dejo el fic, ¡espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, como sabrán.

**Condiciones:**

**Pairing:** Principalmente Mishiro y Taitherine, pueden aparecer otros al gusto.

**Características:**

Mimi y Catherine, ambas vestidas con el clásico vestido blanco de novia, están en comisaría, esperando a ser interrogadas. A partir de ahí puede pasar cualquier cosa, puedes simplemente narrar en forma de interrogatorio lo que les ha llevado a estar ahí, o si prefieres hacer flashbacks con narrador omnisciente y luego volver al presente o seguir con el futuro, también está bien.

**Importante:** Mimi y Catherine mantienen una relación de rivalidad en la que Mimi está convencida de que Catherine busca robarle protagonismo y Catherine piensa que Mimi es infantil y egocéntrica.

**Género:** Comedia

**Plazo:** Por preferir, me gustaría que se entregase antes de febrero.

* * *

_Primer capítulo. _

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que aquél día, el más importante de su vida se hubiese arruinado completamente? ¡Era su día! Ella debía resaltar entre la multitud por ser SU día especial, donde por fin usaría un hermoso vestido blanco de princesa y su cabello luciría más hermoso que nunca y no, no resaltar por tener el vestido manchado de crema de un ligero color amarillo (y marrón) y el cabello completamente despeinado como si ella fuese la bruja fea del cuento, ¡porque no lo era!

¿Cómo es que todo se había salido de control? Lo tenía todo planificado, el lugar, la gente, la ubicación de las mesas, hasta tenía contado cuántas porciones de pastel comería su novio. Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que, una minúscula parte, había sido su culpa...por ser quizás demasiado apasionada, por tener demasiado coraje acumulado, por haber tolerado que un pequeño copo de nieve molesto en su nariz blanca se convirtiese en una enorme bola que le atacó en el rostro, arruinándole el rostro, y haciéndola lucir como El Cadáver de la Novia.

Y, ambos puntos de vista, concentrados en dos mujeres, similares y diferentes a la vez, revoloteaban en sus cabezas, siguiendo un extraño cablerío que sorprendentemente conectaba cualquier razón con otra razón completamente alejada de la otra.

"_Y si no hubiera sido por ésto, ésto no hubiera pasado. Y si no fuera por lo otro, ésto tampoco."_

Podían, si querían, seguir por horas, buscándole la quinta pata al gato para descubrir una verdad que para ellas era la única existente: La otra tenía la culpa.

Miraron que, luego de unos veinte minutos de estar insultando mentalmente a la otra y echarse culpas, había llegado por fin uno de los policías para interrogarlas juntos con dos más que se colocaron detrás del primero.

—Muy bien, señoritas... —el hombre de unos, probablemente, unos cincuenta años levantó su mirada para ver a ambas mujeres y se quedó en silencio, mirándolas. —¿Vienen de...alguna fiesta de disfraces...?

Tres, dos, uno...

—¡¿Qué?!

Muy bien, se había equivocado, cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta por las caras que ambas mujeres le lanzó, como si lo estuvieran estrangulando hasta la muerte.

—Olviden eso, mejor —el hombre movió rápidamente su mano en lo que se sentaba finalmente, delante de ambas novias. —Quiero que me cuenten qué sucedió.

Segundo error, rápidamente ambas mujeres se pusieron casi a gritar los sucesos que sólo pudo entender palabras sueltas como "novia, pastel, desastre, Taichi, Koushiro, celos, niñerías." Y otras palabras que no entendió.

—¡Orden, orden! —golpeó ya fastidiado la mesa con la palma de la mano, haciendo callar a ambas novias. Por detrás los dos policías se reían, tratando de disimular. —A ver, usted —señaló a la muchacha de cabello castaño claro. Luego leyó su nombre en un papel. —Mimi Tachikawa.

La recién nombrada le sacó la lengua a la rubia y sonrió suficiente hacia el policía.

—Cuente, ¿qué sucedió?

Mimi le guiñó un ojo con sorna a su acompañante, y para no hacer menos le sacó la lengua, su mirada luego pasó hacia los ojos negros del oficial para finalmente ponerse a relatar.

—Lo que pasó es que... verá, ella es una celosa —señaló a la rubia a su lado. —Que cree que por estar en otro país se cree que es una turista que debe tener derecho a todo. ¡Hasta de robarme MI protagonismo en mi boda!

Lo último lo dijo casi gritando que los tres hombres la miraron sorprendida.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo la rubia, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. —Ya, madura.

—¡Madura tú!

—¡Yo no necesito madurar!

—¡Pues claro, porque terminarías pudriéndote más de lo que estás!

—¡Señoritas, basta! —el hombre terminó golpeando la mesa con la mano, comenzando a hartarse.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, bajando apenas la cabeza.

—Y lo que dijiste no tiene sentido —murmuró la mujer de ojos azules. Mimi le sacó la lengua.

—Mejor hagas esto —el hombre suspiró y las miró nuevamente. —Usted, Catherine Deneuve. A ver, cuéntenos su versión de la historia.

Al parecer pensaban que la rubia era mucho más centrada que la castaña.

—No hay mucho que contar, oficial. Hemos tenido un... —pensó unos segundos antes de continuar. —...problema —finalizó, sonriendo de medio lado. —Tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

Tanto Mimi como los policías se quedaron mirando con extrañeza a la rubia como si lo que hubiese dicho no tuviese sentido. Mimi pensaba que Catherine le gustaba adornar la realidad.

Definitivamente los policías no podrían sacar información de ellas dos, pensaban que quizás dejándolas solas unos momentos podrían calmarse (aunque claro, no le dijeron exactamente esas palabras).

Habían pasado cerca de diez minutos y ya habían llegado Koushiro y Taichi, el primero lucía nervioso, el segundo no sabía si reírse o cerrar la boca mientras cantaba (bastante mal y molesto si se podía decir) _"...A parar a la Comisaría"_.

Mimi miró a Koushiro quién tenía la cabeza gacha y Catherine observó a Taichi con una ceja en alto al ver la despreocupación del castaño.

—¿Y cuándo salen? —preguntó Taichi con normalidad, acercándose a su novia y sentándose a su lado en el pequeño e incómodo sofá de la aún más pequeña sala.

Catherine torció la boca, era una joven muy encantadora excepto cuando se enojaba y por esa misma razón trataba de nunca enojarse, soltó un suspiro, calmándose, debía ser ella la joven racional y no su novio.

—No sabemos, ni siquiera hemos podido explicar por qué estamos aquí —le dirigió una cruda mirada a Mimi que ésta sin embargo le sacó la lengua. —Pero en breve nos llamarán y a ustedes también, sólo hay que esperar.

—¿Y...tú no dirás nada? —murmuró la castaña observando a Koushiro, con el ceño un tanto fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Koushiro se apretó los labios, si tenía algo que decir sería para regañar el infantil comportamiento de ella, de Catherine no diría nada puesto que no le concernía a él. Hizo una leve mueca como una especie de sonrisa torcida y negó la cabeza.

—A veces las palabras no hacen falta —además sabía que cualquier cosa (buena, mala, neutral) Mimi lo tergiversaría para convertirla en un insulto a su persona, Y Koushiro era más bueno hablando en una computadora que oralmente. Y aparte, no tenía ganas, estaba demasiado cansado.

Mimi profirió un gruñido de molestia, que normalmente no haría. Taichi se rió sin embargo.

—No te sulfures, Princesa. Ya verás que saldremos en un tris —le guiñó un ojo divertido que luego mutó a una mueca de incomodidad puesto que Catherine le había dado un leve codazo.

—¿Y ustedes dónde estaban? —preguntó Mimi mientras se tocaba el cabello con cierta mueca de disgusto, su cabello estaba en esos momentos horrible, enmarañado y despeinado, ¡parecía una loca!

—Bueno, cuando llamaron a la policía nosotros hemos decidido calmar a los invitados —explicó el pelirrojo, hablando con una voz neutra como si quisiera no activar cualquier parte del cerebro de Mimi que reaccionara con el enojo. —Y que se iba a posponer la boda, las bodas —se corrigió, tosiendo. —Hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Y quién dio el chivatazo? —preguntó Catherine con una mueca en su rostro, despeinándose el flequillo.

—Creo que fue Sora...o Joe —respondió Taichi con aire pensativo.

—¿No fue Matt? —murmuró Koushiro con los ojos algo abiertos.

—Creí que habría sido sido Kari o T.K —dijo Mimi en voz baja, algo pensativa.

—Bueno, uno de ellos —Taichi le restó importancia al asunto y miró a Catherine con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios ante la mirada casi iracunda de ella. —Es lo mismo a fin de cuentas.

—¿Pero por qué lo hicieron? —la joven Tachikawa arrugó el ceño. —Pudimos haber parado.

La mirada que Taichi y Koushiro se mandaron claramente decía lo contrario, Catherine resopló molesta. —Supongo que...era lo mejor —mas no parecía muy convencida.

Koushiro se apretó los labios, viendo las miradas que se lanzaban su novia y la pareja de su mejor amigo, éste último miraba las fotos de algunos convictos con curiosidad. Catherine y Mimi parecían querer matarse.

_«Definitivamente...las mujeres cuando se enfadan son terribles...» _era increíble que nuevamente tuviera aquél pensamiento que, de nuevo era certero.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, ésto ha sido algo más introductorio, espero que les haya gustado igual. Siento que mi humor ha estado medio fail (?). Catherine no es un personaje que...conozca mucho, espero que su carácter haya estado bien, ¡ustedes me dirán! Y el Mishiro, me encanta pero me cuesta (?) jaja.

Saludos a todos.


	2. Así comenzó

¡Al fin el segundo cap de este fic! Que...creo que me ha quedado largo. Una disculpa a la gentecilla del foro en especial a asondomar por la tardanza. Casi tengo excusas de exámenes y compartir la pc -eso siempre- además de trabajar de mi vecina que luego ya no sabía que más agregar o cambiar en el cap, ¡de nuevo lo siento! Y más porque falta el último capítulo. He de ponerme las pilas para no entregarlo como regalo navideño o de Pascuas, con mi suerte...

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creados.

* * *

_Así comenzó._

* * *

Dos horas. Dos largas, aburridas y condenadas horas estuvieron Catherine y Mimi hablando con esos dos policías explicando su situación.

En las que ellos dos apenas hablaron, en parte porque Mimi y Catherine no los dejaban y porque ellos tampoco querían realmente.

Taichi varias veces trató de no reírse y Koushiro de no corregir. Sin embargo no pudieron, y varias veces ambas mujeres los miraron con cara de pocos amigos. Taichi se hizo el inocente, Koushiro se disculpó en voz baja.

El pelirrojo no sabia si por su buena memoria se daba cuenta que a cada rato las mujeres relataban la historia desde sus diferentes puntos de vistas llegando a cambiar varias partes.

El castaño en cambio estaba perdido luego de unos...diez minutos, porque fácilmente las chicas parecían relatar cosas que o no pasaron o exagerado a la máxima potencia, como le estaba pasando a Koushiro.

—A ver...a ver. De nuevo, expliquen...no. Mejor, que hablen sus parejas —el policía se agarró la cabeza, frustrado con esas dos mujeres. Ya recordaba por qué se había divorciado.

Koushiro se quedó casi de piedra. Maldiciendo en su fuero interno. Ahora tendría la mirada de Mimi clavándole como un cuchillo si la hacía quedar como esa serie que ella miraba "Novias Neuróticas" sino mal recordaba; y lo recordaba porque muchas veces veía similitudes de aquellas mujeres no sólo con Mimi, sino con Sora, Hikari, y peor aún con Miyako.

Taichi se llevó la mano a su boca, mordiendo apenas su dedo índice y negando. Él era pésimo explicando, una risa nerviosa afloró en sus labios y se encogió de hombros. Lo que soltó fue un "Yo ya ni recuerdo qué pasó"; se excusó de manera tan pobre. El era valiente, pero no idiota. Bueno, en aquél caso eso se ponía en duda.

Y como según el policía el pelirrojo parecía el más sensato de los cuatro, quizás porque apenas hablaba le cedió la palabra a él.

—No hay mucho que decir. Oficial —empezó a decir Koushiro, llevándose la mano al cabello, despeinándose más de lo que estaba, aunque con su cabello tan corto aquello era casi imposible. —Sólo Mimi y Catherine han discutido, terminando a casi a los golpes... no hay más que agregar —pero ante la penetrante mirada del policía el joven puso los ojos en blanco, teniendo que empezar de cero. Otra vez, otra maldita vez. Sólo porque él era el único capaz de contar la historia desde un punto imparcial.

—A ver, señoritas. Y señores... —movió el oficial su mano, mirando a cada pareja. —Hace calor. Estamos cansados, ustedes también, ¿quieren irse ya a casa o no?

Los cuatro se miraron en silencio antes de ponerse de acuerdo.

"_Koushiro se quedó en silencio mientras veía a su prometida caminar como león enjaulado por la sala del departamento, hablando por teléfono, quejándose por...bueno, ya ni lo recordaba. Fueron demasiadas cosas así que nada más los llamaba 'asuntos de la boda'. Que podía abarcar desde que su Vestido de Novia no era tan romántico como ella quería hasta quejarse de que la fuente puesta en las cartas de invitación no eran como ella las quería._

_Naturalmente el pelirrojo no se hacía tanto problema. Él deseaba una boda tranquila, con sólo su familia y amigos presentes, nada ostentoso. Pero o Mimi se empeñaba en hacerle la contra o la mujer con la que se casaría era completamente opuesta a él._

_Increíble que ambas cosas eran ciertas._

_Él dejó de insistir y reclamar que él también tenía derecho a dar su opinión porque obviamente era su boda también, pero Mimi le ganaba con el clásico argumento de que ella era mujer y de que él no sabía nada de cómo planificar una boda y todo lo que conlleva. Que algo de razón tenía._

_Mimi a cada rato le decía: «Puedes planificar una boda eficiente, pero no tendrá romanticismo ni sentimiento. ¡Es un día lleno de emociones! No se trata de hacerlo todo como si fuera un aburrido trabajo.»_

_Y entonces Koushiro suspiró rendido diciéndole: «Bien, haz lo que quieras, mientras yo siga siendo el novio y lleve un traje...» y Mimi sonreía triunfal, abrazándole y besándolo para decirle que era el mejor novio del mundo._

_Había momentos en los que podía notar que Mimi era sumamente controladora._

_._

_Catherine no sabía si Taichi estaba interesado en ayudarla con la boda, o sólo se divertía eligiendo y diciendo cosas que no podían gustarle menos. Como poner en el menú hamburguesas, ¿era un chiste? O que quería un pastel con forma de cancha de fútbol y dos jugadores vestidos de novia y novio o en su defecto con la temática de una serie que le gustaba (una muy tonta en su opinión). Definitivamente se le estaba burlando._

_Además quería que el pastel fuera de color rojo, ¿por qué rojo? ¡Debía ser blanco! Era lógica pura. El naranja fue otra opción de color que no le gustó._

_Taichi sólo sabía aportar ideas infantiles, y Catherine quería tener una boda típica y hermosa; quizás con alguna peculiaridad de ella, pero...normal al fin, ninguna idea absurda de su novio. Pero al menos demostraba preocupación, no la dejaba con toda la carga encima._

_Y el castaño ponía mucho de sí especialmente porque el menú francés acabaría con su paladar. Y además tenía que ganarse el cariño de los padres de Catherine, que no lo tenían en muy buena estima. _

_Así que había tratado de demostrar ser el mejor novio posible para tener la aprobación de sus suegros._

_Claro que eso duró ya dos semanas porque se había aburrido. Tener que elegir entre rosas color fucsia, rosa mexicano, magenta y rosa mate ya le había cansado. Si querían a alguien que les dijera qué rosa elegir que llamasen a Mimi._

_Y una idea había surgido por su mente, como casi siempre no una muy buena._

_._

_Fue una tarde, en la que se había reunido con Koushiro mientras sus esposas...bueno, seguramente aún con sus bodas en sus cabezas, quemándoles a ambas. Solos, porque Mimi y Catherine se habían enemistado de una amistad que ni siquiera tenían. O eso entendieron ellos._

—_Sabes, Kou —había empezado Taichi, apoyando con fuerza el vaso con cerveza, derramando un poco del contenido sobre la mesa. —Deberíamos juntar nuestras bodas._

_Koushiro quién, distraídamente, miraba las burbujas de su cerveza ascender miró a Taichi, como si hubiese dicho una locura. Y es que así era._

—_Es la primer cerveza que te tomas —dijo, ¿en serio su amigo ya se había emborrachado?_

—_Oye, ¿qué insinúas? —Taichi se hizo el ofendido, pero prosiguió. —Mira, nuestras mujeres nos están volviendo locos. Especialmente porque una quiere superar la boda de la otra, y nos ponen en medio...a nosotros, compadre._

_Koushiro trató de no reírse por las palabras de su amigo porque en cierta parte tenía razón; no quería que su amistad con Taichi se viera afectada por un casamiento._

—_Hay que tratar de hablar con ella, quizá si las convencemos ya dejen de andar con ésta absurda rivalidad de que una le está...sacando protagonismo...¡no es nuestra culpa que las fechas estén cercanas! No era mi idea..._

_Y sin escuchar ya a Taichi, un pensamiento surgió por su mente._

—_No me digas que Catherine está embarazada y por eso los padres de ella te odian... _

_El rostro de Taichi se prendió fuego y se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño._

—_Bueno sí, pero no es nuestra culpa...Catherine no quiere casarse luciendo como si se hubiera comido todo el pastel de boda ella sola._

—_¿Por qué Catherine no dijo nada? —Koushiro estaba más impresionado de haber acertado la razón del casamiento anticipado que por el hecho de que la novia de pocos meses de Taichi estuviera embarazada (a pesar de conocerse años)._

—_Algo de no querer arruinar su imagen...o eso entendí... —el castaño se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido en su apariencia. —Jou que la atendió prometió no decir nada, así que...estamos seguros, salvo por sus padres, claro..._

_Koushiro suspiró largamente. Quería a Mimi pero el tema de la boda lo estaba desgastando, encima no había opinado nada. Como si él sólo fuera un espectador. Nada más Mimi lo tomó en cuenta para no servirle una comida a la que pudiera ser alérgico._

—_Bien, hablaré con Mimi, pero no te garantizo nada... —aclaró el pelirrojo, con voz cansada._

_Taichi sonrió de oreja a oreja, asintiendo con la cabeza._

—_Porque esta tortura termine —bromeó el castaño, y ambos alzando sus vasos las chocaron suavemente._

_._

_Koushiro respiró profundamente, sintiendo sus manos sudar. Pensó en todos los escenarios imaginarios en los que Mimi le gritaría por la idea de Taichi. Qué palabras y en qué tono...y era increíble, todos eran factibles y a la vez no._

_Mimi estaba mirando un programa de cocina, mientras preparaba la comida. Algo que no tenía bien en claro que era pero podía sentir un fuerte olor a salsa mezclado con, ¿menta? No, no podía ser._

—_Mimi...—la llamó, inseguro. Con las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras hacía una mueca con su nariz, sintiendo aquellos olores increíblemente fuertes. —Tenemos que hablar._

—_¿Eh, de qué? —ella lo miró, suspicaz. Frunciendo el ceño. Aquella actitud no era normal en el pelirrojo._

_Koushiro respiró hondo y habló:_

—_Taichiquierequetengamoslasdosbodasenelmismodía..._

_Mimi lo miró con el ceño más acentuado que antes, Koushiro cuando se sentía nervioso hablaba a la misma velocidad con que sus dedos tocaban el teclado de una computadora._

—_¿Qué dijiste? —y Mimi habló tan lento y separó cada sílaba, sonando bien letal._

_Nuevamente respiró hondo._

—_Taichi quiere unir su boda con la nuestra._

_Pasaron cerca de cinco segundos antes de que la castaña hablara._

—_¿Te refieres a...dos bodas en una? ¿En el mismo día, misma hora...en el mismo lugar? _

_El pelirrojo asintió, lentamente._

_Y la bomba explotó._

—_¡NO, por supuesto que NO! ¡Es mi boda! ¡NUESTRA boda! —se corrigió rápidamente. —¡Y menos con ella! ¡Mucho menos! _

_Podía perdonar y encantarle la idea de compartir su boda con Sora, Hikari o Miyako, pero con... ¿Catherine? Nunca, nunca. Ni en un millón de años._

—_N-No es justo —la castaña hizo un mohín con sus labios, sentándose en el sofá de la sala luego de haberse hecho un tour por la casa "gritoneando" su negación._

—_Primero ella llega a hacerse la buena amiga de todos, haciéndose la experta en modas, a creerse una Lady Di de cuarta...y ahora, ¿debo compartir mi boda con esa rubia engreída?_

_Koushiro trató de no decir nada que pudiera hacer que la castaña terminara llorando. Debía darle crédito por no haber llorado y gritado...aún. Al parecer su mujer había crecido un poco..._

—_Bueno...sólo piénsalo. Además podríamos ahorrar bastante..._

—_¿Quieres que...mendigue mi propia boda? ¡Lo que faltaba! _

_Koushiro se mordió la lengua, con cierta fuerza._

—_No dije eso, Mimi —suspiró. —Pero...por ejemplo si ahorramos quizás los centro de mesa podrías comprarte un mejor vestido, ¿no te gustaría uno mucho más hermoso y de princesa como el que viste en Shibuya?_

_Mimi tomó un mechón de su cabello y examinó sus puntas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, antes de dar su respuesta._

—_Está bien —dijo derrotada. Koushiro sonrió, aliviado y le besó la mejilla._

—_Eres la mejor —dijo el pelirrojo, sintiéndose más ligero._

—_Eres un tonto —Mimi a pesar de contentarse por las palabras y el beso hundió su cabeza en sus piernas sobre el sofá, refunfuñando._

_La castaña tenía un presentimiento que...todo saldría mal. Pero bueno, había aceptado porque sabía que un poco, muy poco, tenía que ceder._

_._

_Taichi miró a Catherine en silencio, mientras ésta acomodaba una copa nuevamente en la repisa. a La francesa tenía la costumbre de antes de ir a dormir beber una copa de vino y leer un libro que él no entendía debido a que estaba en el idioma de ella. Pero siempre le preguntaba qué leía, y en qué parte iba y la solía escuchar._

—_Oye, Cath... —muchas veces la llamaba de esa forma, le era mucho más fácil pronunciarlo, intento llamarla Eri o Rine pero a la francesa mucho no le gustó, así que lo dejó en Cath._

—_¿Qué opinarías de tener una boda doble con Koushiro y Mimi? —las palabras y la sonrisa de Taichi hacían un gran contraste contra el rostro serio de la rubia. Directo como siempre._

—_¿No se supone que tendríamos nuestra propia boda? ¿Por qué hacerla con ellos dos? —Catherine mostró una mueca de confusión. —Entiendo que sea para ahorrar...pero podemos ahorrar en nuestra propia boda, ¿fue por el lugar? ¿No te gustó? Oh, no me digas que la otra pareja ya alquiló porque... ¿Y quieres que seamos esposos de ellos dos también? Ustedes los japoneses son tan extravagantes..._

—_¡No, no, no! —Taichi movió los brazos, divertido mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia, sonriendo, entre nervioso y algo jovial. —Creo que lo mejor sería que fusionemos las dos bodas, pero nada de poligamia. Tú y yo, y ellos...con ellos —en aquél momento Taichi hacía todo esfuerzo posible para no soltar una carcajada ante el rostro de la rubia._

—_Oh..._

_Taichi la miró, alzando ambas cejas._

—_¿Sólo "Oh"?_

—_¿Ésto es porque estoy embarazada, no? —Taichi esperaba que esa pregunta sonara curiosa, quizás. No defensiva._

—_Eh... —Taichi quería decir que en parte lo era pero al ver la cara de su novia y el saber en qué posición estaba. Completamente a merced de ella sólo sonrió._

_Mejor era decir otra cosa._

—_¿Te he dicho que te ves muy bonita hoy?_

_Y con esas palabras su novia le dio un ligero golpecito en su nariz, sin embargo él pudo ver la sonrisa calma —y un tanto engreída— de ella pero que igual mostraba lo bella que era._

—_Me vas a tener que explicar lo de las dos bodas bien...pero no hoy, estoy cansada._

_Taichi sonrió. Eso de parte de la francesa era un sí, casi seguro._

_._

—Con ese relato hasta parecemos normales —bromeó Taichi, sonriendo de lado. —Bien, Kou —y de paso le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Koushiro hizo un amago de sonrisa, sí. Tuvo que pedirle varias veces a Taichi que explicara bien para poder él relatarlo con sus palabras más "sofisticadas", como el castaño bien había dicho. En su momento, para poder hablarlo con Mimi sin tener que sentirse como si estuviera desactivando una bomba.

El policía de mayor edad puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo gestos al pelirrojo para que siguiera platicando.

El hijo de los Izumi se mordió el interior de su mejilla antes de continuar:

—Bien... —el pelirrojo suspiró, cansado. —Ésa es la razón por la que decidimos tener las bodas juntas y de la discordia entre Mimi y Catherine.

—¿Y...? —el policía hizo un ademán con su mano, como si esperara más detalles tal cuál una quinceañera.

Koushiro abrió los ojos e hizo un movimiento con su cuello, casi como si fuera hacia delante.

—Y...llegó el día de las dos bodas. Lo que nos llevó aquí —¿Acaso el oficial esperaba el resumen de alguna película? ¿De esas comedias románticas que a su novia le gustaban?

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que cuenten eso pero antes —y se levantó de su sitio como si alguien le hubiera puesto pegamento en el asiento, haciendo que Koushiro como reflejo se alejara, aún sentado. —Me haré un café, ¿ustedes quieren algo?

—Uh, quiero Coca-Cola.

—Yo necesito un té de tilo, urgente.

—Sólo agua, por favor.

Koushiro gritó internamente al escuchar los tres pedidos de su novia, amigo y comprometida de éste, con sus voces mezclándose en su cabeza.

Más tiempo allí, ya. Necesitaba, quería al menos usar su celular y conectarse a Internet.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Y ya, el segundo capítulo! Espero que haya sido del agrado general. Que irónicamente aunque mi personalidad sea como la de Koushiro, en parte, siento que me cuesta...manejarlo. Taichi creo que es el que mejor me sale, lo que también puede llegar a ser irónico.

Cualquier duda, halago, consejo, tomatazo verbal puede ser escritas en un review.

¡Saludos!


End file.
